<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath by sorayai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765199">Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai'>sorayai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oneshot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a celebration in the Crystarium after night has returned to the Norvrandt, the Crystal Exarch visits the Warrior of Light in her room. </p><p>At long last, the two have the time to rekindle their feelings for one another. . .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, wolexarch - Relationship, wolgraha - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"G'raha Tia...!" You cried out as the one known as the Crystal Exarch appeared, battered and bleeding. You were exhausted from the battle with Hades, but your legs had enough strength left to help you bolt for him. Tears in your eyes as you ran towards the Miqo'te, your friends looked on as you leapt into his arms, quite nearly knocking him backward. <br/>
<br/>
He winced slightly at your embrace, but returned it nonetheless. "The battle is won this day. An ancient evil has been defeated..." He gently caressed your back. "...are you well? The Light in you, is it--"<br/>
<br/>
"--It seems to be gone, yes," Y'shtola spoke up. "Her soul is as it was before. What say, you, Ryne? Have you reached the same conclusion?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mmhmm!" Ryne nodded gleefully. "Her soul is repaired, and her aether has gone back to normal!"<br/>
<br/>
"Ha, it looks like we've much to celebrate, then. How about we quit this place and return to the Crystarium?" Thancred crossed his arms, smiling slightly at you and the Crystal Exarch. "These two might need to retire to a private room after a visit to the chiurgeons, by the looks of it."<br/>
<br/>
The Crystal Exarch blushed brightly. "Wh-- No-- That's... We're..."<br/>
<br/>
"Hmph! Honestly, I can't believe you, Exarch," Alisaie said pointedly. "Anyways, you've worried the Warrior of Light sick. Do be sure to make up for that, will you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-Yes..." He looked up at you with wet ruby eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Haha... Well, I for one am delighted by this joyous reunion. All's well that end's well, I suppose. Shall we return to the Crystarium? As much as our friend would deny it, a good rest would do her well." Alphinaud said, crossing his arms. <br/>
<br/>
"A rest <em>does </em>sound good," you agreed, finally releasing the Exarch. "Let's return to the Crystarium... Together."</p><p>----</p><p>Much to your dismay, the chiurgeons confined you to a day of bed rest, despite your protests that you were fine after a little patching up--nothing you couldn't have handled yourself. The Exarch was given the same orders, although as soon as night fell, he snuck out of the Crystal Tower and made his way to the Pendants, where he came to your door and knocked quietly.</p><p>You had been lounging about in your room for some time, thinking about everything that had transpired in the last few days. "Who could that be...?" When you opened the door, you saw none other than the Exarch standing there, picnic basket in hand. He looked up at you with a bashful smile.<br/>
<br/>
"Might I join you for a spell? Though I dare not disturb you for too long, I... found myself wanting your company."<br/>
<br/>
"G'raha..." Your heart melted at the sight of his face. "Please stay with me as long as you'd like."<br/>
<br/>
He stepped inside and placed the basket on the long dining table in the center of the room and took a seat. After closing the door, you sat close by him and found yourself staring at him. Slightly flustered, he gestured to the sandwiches. "Are you perhaps hungry? I thought I'd make some for you before coming here. It's not much, of course, but it's the least I can do for you...Warrior of Darkness," he smiled faintly. "Twelve be praised that you have made such a recovery. I... I wanted to apologize, for everything." He hung his head. "Because of me, you were put in grave danger..."<br/>
<br/>
"That's all behind us now, G'raha," you reached out and touched his shoulder. "After all, the alternative was dying in another calamity. We overcame the odds together, and you played no small part in that, Crystal Exarch. Now, why are you still wearing that hood? I thought we've gone past that stage by now. Please take it off..."</p><p>"Pray forgive me... I was just feeling emotional," he said, removing his hood. Now you could see the thin line of tears falling from his eyes, and you stood up and took his hands, pulling him to his feet. He looked up at you with a sheepish smile. "Emet-Selch is gone...and you are safe. Norvrandt has been spared from the corrupting Light, and now this world may begin to heal at long last. Much and more was sacrificed to get to this point...but it would have never been possible if not for you. Know that you have my deepest thanks and admiration...though words shall never suffice to give life to the depth of the echoes in my heart."<br/>
<br/>
"Is that the extent of your feelings for me? Admiration?" You gripped his hands before releasing them, and his ears shyly drooped.<br/>
<br/>
"My feelings..." G'raha hesitated, and he closed his eyes, murmuring. "...To think that after all these years, I would still feel this way for you."<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
He looked up, his scarlet eyes fixed on you with a gaze so passionate that it shook your heart. "...It's far, far more than that. The extent of my feelings..." He smiled shyly. "...are more akin to a love as vast as the heavens."<br/>
<br/>
You blushed. His words had taken you aback--though you yourself felt the same way for him, the same as you had during your time together as NOAH. "G'raha..." Tears welled in your eyes. <br/>
<br/>
He touched a finger to his lips when you looked as though you would speak, shaking his head. "My feelings for you have not changed since our quest into the Crystal Tower. Though time and distance had taken its toll, I could not deny their presence when we met again outside of the Crystarium. Yet painful as it was, I dared not allow my personal feelings endanger that which I had set out to do... and I know that because of my actions, I hurt you. Though that embarrassing exchange with Alisaie earlier was probably warranted... it is the truth: my life is yours. That said, if... if you would agree to this selfishness, I... I would be with you."<br/>
<br/>
"Yes... I want to be with you, G'raha. I love you so much!" You lifted him into your arms, making him yelp in surprise. You laughed as his ears pricked up in his shock, then set him down carefully before hugging him tightly. "Not a day went by when I didn't think of you. It hurt to say goodbye... it hurt so much when I saw those doors of the Crystal Tower close behind you. I wanted to reach out, to stop you, but..." You smiled sadly, tears streaming down your face. "...But I believed with all my heart that we would meet again."<br/>
<br/>
The Exarch smiled faintly, hugging you gently. "Indeed... But never in my wildest dreams did I imagine holding you like this." His ears slowly wiggled as he laid his head upon your chest and closed his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"So much happened since you went to sleep in the Crystal Tower. There are so many things I want to tell you about," you said. "Good things, bad things... I would share it all with you."<br/>
<br/>
The Miqo'te looked up. "I would love nothing more than to listen to your tales," his eyes lit up. "Perhaps I should make some tea... Come, let's sit at the table. You must be famished."<br/>
<br/>
"Actually, I am. I was lying in bed so much that I forgot to eat!"</p><p>----</p><p>You told him of your adventures in Ishgard, spending much time detailing your friendships with the companions you sadly lost along the way. You went on to describe the battle with the Nidhogg-possessed Estinien, and how you and Alphinaud were able to free him. "I was happy...so happy, that we saved him. Losing Haurchefant and Ysayle was so difficult," you sighed. "But I will carry on their wishes, their stories...forever."<br/>
<br/>
The Exarch poured you another cup of tea as he listened to you speak. "You inspired them, as you have inspired us all. Would that it were possible to save everyone..."<br/>
<br/>
"That thought keeps me awake many a night, G'raha. But I know I can't let that worry paralyze me. Even though sometimes, I do struggle... I don't want to let it show. I want to be strong, for everyone who relies on me. For everyone who hopes for a better tomorrow. It's funny..." your voice drifted off for a moment as you thoughtfully took a bite of a sandwich. "...I just wanted to be an adventurer. To see the world, maybe make some discoveries. I never expected to become the Warrior of Light, much less achieve all of these things... it feels surreal."<br/>
<br/>
"It's not like I was trying to be a 'hero' I was just trying to help out how I could. Soon, those little small tasks evolved beyond my control..."<br/>
<br/>
G'raha looked at you fondly. "Yet even as those tasks became insurmountable, you never turned your back. You rose up and achieved the impossible."<br/>
<br/>
"Because of all of you. My friends. My allies," you smiled. "You say I inspire others...but it is all of you who inspire me. I know I can't back down, I can't lose... so I keep going. For those I have lost...and for those I can yet save. Ha, it sounds sentimental...and awfully 'heroic' to say... but it's true." You shook your head. "Still, in light of everything, sometimes I feel like I've lost myself underneath all the fighting. Thankfully my friends are always around to lighten the mood. I really would be lost without all of you..."<br/>
<br/>
"If I may provide the smallest of candles to your flame, then I feel that I have accomplished much."<br/>
<br/>
You touched his nose with your index finger, causing his ears to prick up in surprise. "Don't sell yourself short, G'raha Tia."<br/>
<br/>
He blushed slightly. "I'm sorry, but you must understand that it was <em>your </em>stories that inspired me to take on the path I walked. I simply attempted to follow in your footsteps, and this is where that path has brought me...although along the way, I was swept up by your flow."</p><p>"Then you must stay on this path with me," you stroked his face, and he placed his hands on yours, tears beading in his eyes. "I want to be with you, G'raha."<br/>
<br/>
The Exarch smiled sadly. "I feel the same way. ...But, ultimately, you must return to the Source. I know you are aware that I cannot follow you there, and the fact remains that my past self still slumbers within the Tower."<br/>
<br/>
"I-- I know that. But I can travel between the realms at will. I can still--"<br/>
<br/>
G'raha placed a finger to your lips. "I will search for a way to return the Scions to the Source. Fret not, for I am not planning to give up on being with you. For now... Let us enjoy these fleeting moments together, for surely it will not be long until the bell of battle tolls once more."<br/>
<br/>
"I love you, Crystal Exarch--G'raha Tia," you leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Would you like to stay with me in this room tonight?<br/>
<br/>
"...Eh?" He made an unreadable expression, somewhere between extreme elation and utter befuddlement.<br/>
<br/>
"I mean, together, in my bed...to sleep together." You clarified, your face warming.<br/>
<br/>
"Sleep with-- Together...?" He blinked, his ears wiggling nervously.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm," you nodded, slipping your hands down his arms before pulling away to sit on the edge of your bed. By now, the sky was pitch black--although many of the Crystarium's residents were still caught up in revelry due to the return of the night. "I don't want to let you go tonight. When Emet-Selch shot you and spirited you away... it was difficult to hold on. The pressure from the overpowering Light nearly broke me then, but Ryne was able to save me. You know, I was going to go to the Tempest, alone, to save you...but they insisted on coming with me."<br/>
<br/>
You shook your head. "I..." You folded your hands in your lap, lowering your eyes to the ground. "...It's hard for me to admit this, but I want to relax," you slowly looked to him. "And there's no better way for me to relax than being able to hold you in my arms, to know that you're safe...with me."<br/>
<br/>
Ripples of red appeared on his face as he stepped closer to you. "Then tonight, I shall remain with you," he sat beside you and slowly leaned against your shoulder, slipping an arm around your waist. "It is in your company that I, too, feel the most at ease..."<br/>
<br/>
You kissed his cheek and remained like that with him for awhile. Once you felt the tiredness creep up on you, you stood up. "I should change out of these clothes," you said. "Even though this is a casual dress to be worn during leisure time, it's uncomfortable to sleep with." You made your way over to your dresser and pulled out a proper nightgown. "I'm going to get changed," you glanced back at the Exarch. "...Are you going to watch me?"<br/>
<br/>
"N-No, I would never--" G'raha turned away, blushing.<br/>
<br/>
You failed to stifle a giggle. "It's fine if you did." You heard him sigh as you began to undress, taking off your underclothes as well, and put on the light nightgown. "All right," you said, noticing that he was covering his face with a sleeve. "I'm done." He cautiously lowered his arm, his ears twitching when he laid his eyes upon you. "Are you going to wear all of that to sleep, Exarch?"<br/>
<br/>
"When you say it like that, I cannot help but feel that you are teasing me..." G'raha looked up at you, his face even redder than before.<br/>
<br/>
"That's because I am," you playfully touched his nose with your forefinger and sat beside him. "You still have such adorable reactions, even after all this time."<br/>
<br/>
"Hmph..." The Exarch smiled faintly. "...It seems being in your presence stirs the young man that still exists within me."<br/>
<br/>
"You should take some of that off," you said with an amused smile. "Do you really sleep like that? Or are you just pretending not to hear me?" You tugged on his robes. <br/>
<br/>
His ears twitched again and he brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I don't, but..."<br/>
<br/>
You brought your face closer to him, and he became even more flustered. "But?"<br/>
<br/>
"I did not expect to spend the night with you, so... these clothes are all I have."<br/>
<br/>
"You can at least take off some of the excess cloths then, yes?" You playfully tugged at his toga.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm..." His ears drooped and he slowly turned his head away from you, but did not seem to protest as you carefully took the toga off of him and set it on your bedside table.<br/>
<br/>
"Ah, and your sandals..." You gradually crouched on the floor and began to undo the belts that coiled around his legs, tickling his skin. He was obviously trying to hide his reactions by looking away, but you could tell he was shy. After taking off his sandals, you crawled up his body, placing your knees on either side of him. He looked up at you with some surprise, his ears pricking up in alert. His crimson eyes watched you with curiosity and mild desire, his lips gently pursed.<br/>
<br/>
"Pray tell," he said softly, glancing away from your unblinking gaze. "What do you mean to do?"<br/>
<br/>
You embraced him, pulling his face into your chest. "Why are you so uneasy, Exarch? ...Am I making you uncomfortable?"<br/>
<br/>
"Nay," he returned your embrace, snuggling his face in your bosom. "But to experience so many emotions at one time is perhaps a bit jarring..."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you feel?" you asked, stroking his back.<br/>
<br/>
"...." G'raha looked up at you with a great longing before sliding his hands up to your face, leaning down a little closer...so that he might kiss you.<br/>
<br/>
His lips pressed to yours with all the gentleness you'd remembered from long ago, his fingers caressing your face. He kissed you again, the coolness from his crystalline hand moving down to your neck, the fingers of his other hand languidly combing through your hair. Slowly, he lie back on the bed, putting one arm around your back as he brought you to lay atop him. He continued to stroke your head with one hand, the other carefully holding you close as his lips pressed to yours again and again.<br/>
<br/>
The heat between your two bodies began to rise as the Exarch's kisses set your heart aflame, but before you could lose yourself to passion, he pulled away, his face completely crimson. "Well," he said with a sheepish smile. "Long had I forgotten...the feeling of your lips pressed upon mine. Being with you truly makes me feel young again," he laughed at his own expense. "Ah, how dearly had I missed you..."<br/>
<br/>
You placed your hands on either side of him, holding yourself up slightly as his hands caressed your face and back. "I missed you too..." You smiled sadly. "...I missed you so much, G'raha..." You blinked away several tears and he gently wiped the away, hugging you close against him.<br/>
<br/>
"Please, don't cry," he said softly, tears beading in his own eyes. "Let me..." The Exarch leaned up and kissed your lips softly before gazing at you with a faint smile.<br/>
<br/>
"You're crying too..." You touched a finger to his lips, slowly tracing them. You pulled away after a few moments, getting up to turn off the lights, then crawled back into bed with him. He saw you getting comfortable on one side of the bed and did the same, taking his place on the opposite end. You pulled the covers over you both and snuggled close to him, his scarlet eyes barely visible in the moonlight.<br/>
<br/>
"..." You heard him breathing softly as he watched you adoringly, but he seemed to be at a loss for words.<br/>
<br/>
"Hold me, G'raha. Right now, don't think of me as the Warrior of Light or Darkness. At this moment, I just want to be..." You blushed. "...Your mate."<br/>
<br/>
"M-Mate...?" His eyes widened, his one right-side up ear drooping sheepishly.<br/>
<br/>
"I know I'm not a Miqo'te, but since you are, that's what I'd be called, right?"<br/>
<br/>
"Mmm... Perhaps, my soulmate would be more accurate." His eyes closed slightly, giving him a dreamy look as he slipped an arm around your body. Even though he was much shorter and smaller than you, while you lied with him together in bed, you finally became aware that he was indeed a man. You cuddled a little closer to him, taking in his scent; it reminded you of the fresh crisp air of morning, tinged with a light smell of flowers and freshly baked bread. You placed your hands on his chest and kissed over his heart, and for the first time in your life...<br/>
<br/>
...you felt like someone was protecting <em>you. <br/>
<br/>
</em>You felt safe, although it was not in the usual sense. It was a feeling of contented safety, of stability and of comfort--a place where you truly belonged and wanted to be. "G'raha..."<br/>
<br/>
"Our journey together will never end," he said gently, rubbing your back. "You are my hero, my beloved."<br/>
<br/>
"...G'raha, do you remember... the night before we made it to the top of the Crystal Tower, when you sang to me?"<br/>
<br/>
"Ah..." The Exarch pondered for a long moment. "Yes... Yes, I do, in fact, remember. I was quite embarrassed to do so. But you had been spying on me several nights earlier and caught me singing whilst playing the lute. I of course immediately stopped, but then..."<br/>
<br/>
"...I wouldn't stop asking you to sing and play for me."<br/>
<br/>
"Mm, and despite my protests, I was happy. I practiced every night after that, and when I finally felt like my performance was good enough...I agreed."<br/>
<br/>
"You said you'd only do it if I agreed to take you to the top of the Crystal Tower," you looked up at him, laughing. "And you tried so hard to look defiant."<br/>
<br/>
"That night remained one of my most cherished memories...even after decades had gone by." G'raha closed his eyes, smiling as he recalled the distant memory.<br/>
<br/>
"...And we fell asleep together outside, under the stars. I don't think I ever had more pleasant dreams in my life than the ones I had that night..." Your heart swelled, and you hugged him tightly. "...and after we parted the next day..." Your voice drifted off. "...but now we are together again. I won't let you go, Exarch. I won't ever, ever let you go again."<br/>
<br/>
"...It is by your side that I yearn to be," he said. "Where I have always yearned to be. ...Ahem. Well then, allow me to sing for you once more... and I pray that you shall have the sweetest of dreams this night."<br/>
<br/>
"...<em>Stand tall my friend</em>♪<em><br/>
May all of the dark lost inside you find light again<br/>
In time tumbling, turning we seek amends<br/>
Eternal winds to the land descend</em>♫<em><br/>
Our journey will never end<br/>
<br/>
From those who've fallen to those who arise<br/>
A prayer to keep us ever by your side</em>♫<em><br/>
An undying promise that we just might<br/>
Carry on in a song..."<br/>
<br/>
</em>"Mmn..." You closed your eyes, G'raha holding you tenderly as he sang in a soft, sweet voice. <br/>
<br/>
"<em>Our journey will never end..." </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>

<h1 class="western">
  <b>THE END</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>